


Good Little Omega

by vaudevillian_villainess



Series: Suppressants Are Dumb Anyways [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Cock Worship, Cumplay, D/s, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Praise Kink, Protective!Sheriff, Stiles is also 17, Stiles is an omega, lots of dirty talk, mentions of collaring and leashing, mpreg reference, peter's about...37 prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is such a good little omega for his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiridis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiridis/gifts).



> The prompt: _Don't know if it's the right place, BUT :D ||| PROMPT: Stiles, young omega, takes suppresants, afraid of his own needs. One day he can't take them and falls into heat. Vulnerable, eager and yet he can't find the right alpha. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Peter Hale. However, there is a problem. Peter smells SO GOOD, he awekens Stiles' most hidden needs and instincts and in an instant he begs for filling, fucking, for being dominated and for his belly bloating from Peter's cum._
> 
> I hope you like this, dear nony! Also, to all you readers, feel free to leave comments! They give me life!
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

Stiles was only thirteen when he was hit with his first heat. It came in the middle of the night, creeping up on him in his sleep. He woke his father at 2:58 am with a scream so loud, some of their neighbors called in a noise complaint. John Stilinski ran into his son’s room to find his little boy convulsing on his bed, the sheets completely drenched in sweat. He picked him up, carried him down to the car and drove him to the hospital. There, Stiles was put in the Omega Ward, where he was locked up for a week, to work out his heat. John didn’t leave the hospital once, despite Melissa’s insistence. When Stiles was released, the doctor handed John a bottle of pills.

“Suppressants,” she explained, smiling kindly. “They’ll help Stiles avoid his heat until he’s ready to mate.” John nodded his head gratefully and took his son home.

*.*.*

That had been four years ago. Stiles was now seventeen and a faithful taker of Obsidyx, had been since his first heat. He was supposed to take them every day, and he did, his father had made sure. Once he turned seventeen, though, Stiles told his father that he was a responsible omega, able to remember to take his prescriptions. John raised an eyebrow at his son but they discussed it and John agreed that yes, Stiles was old enough to administer his own medications. Stiles had grinned.

“Thanks pops!” he said, grabbing the pill bottle and running up the stairs to his room.

*.*.*

One week had gone by and every day, Stiles forgot to take his suppressant. By the time he got to school, he felt like his skin was going to melt off. He knew that he must smell extremely sweet and submissive to all the Alphas because all the Alphas smelled so musky and dominant to him. He felt his slick between his thighs and he groaned. There was no way he was going to make it through school today. Just...absolutely no way, not without doing something embarrassing…

“Hey Stiles!” Scott yelled, running to catch up to his best friend. He stopped abruptly when Stiles met him halfway...and began rubbing himself all over him. Scott wrapped his arms around his brother and walked him back outside to his jeep. “Stiles, did you forget to take your suppressants?” Scott asked. He crushed his nose between his fingers, trying desperately to stave of his hard-on at the scent of an available, willing omega. Stiles didn’t say anything and Scott knew his answer. “When’s the last time you took them?” he asked, holding Stiles’ shoulders and keeping him an arm’s length away.

“L...last week…” Stiles mumbled, looking at his feet. Scott’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“WHAT!” he yelled, eyes flashing Alpha red. Stiles wished he couldn’t remember that he came in his pants.

*.*.*

“Thanks for taking me home Scott,” Stiles said breathily. Scott nodded tersely and got out of the jeep with Stiles. “You can take the car back to school,” he offered. Scott shook his head.

“Smells like an omega in heat.” Scott said, his voice a little ruff. Stiles frowned and looked at his feet. He looked up again when Scott clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Not like that, Stiles, but it smells like you and you’re my brother. Plus, I have to go to classes.” Scott explained, a small smile on his face. “I’ll check in on you later, okay?” Stiles nodded and headed inside to his house.

*.*.*

The dial tone rang in Stiles’ ear as he waited for someone to pick up.

“Dad?”

“Hey Stiles. No, this is Deputy Parrish.”

“Can you patch me through to my dad? It’s an emergency.” Stiles explained. He could practically see Parrish’s creased brow.

“You okay buddy?” he asked.

“Not so much. Please get my daddy?” Stiles whined. There was some rustling before his father’s voice flooded through.

“Stiles? Stiles, what’s wrong?” John asked, his voice betraying his nervousness.

“Daddy, I need to go to a Heat Clinic.” Stiles said. John sighed.

“You forgot to take your Obsidyx, didn’t you?” John asked, grabbing his keys from the mug on his desk.

“Yes daddy.” Stiles replied. He heard his father talking to Deputy Parrish for a minute before he came back on the line.

“I’m on the way home now, okay Stiles? I’ll be there in an hour.” Stiles whined.

“Why so long daddy!” 

“There’s a lot of traffic, son. I promise, I’ll get there as soon as I can, but from what Parrish has said, it might take a while.” John explained. He did his best to ignore his son’s sobs. “I love you buddy. I’m on way, okay? I love you!” John said.

“I love you too daddy,” Stiles sobbed. They both hung up.

*.*.*

Stiles lay on his bed for a few minutes after hanging up with his father, writhing in agony before deciding that his clothes needed to be off of him two years ago. He stripped and laid back down on his bed, hoping it would be cool. It wasn’t. He whined and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. He was so hot and his hole was so slick! He needed an Alpha! He whined again and began humping his mattress when, miracle of miracles, an Alpha appeared in his bedroom! A very...wonderfully-smelling Alpha...they smelled like tea and cinnamon and earth and home...and his. Stiles was salivating as he turned to look at the mysterious intruder…

“Peter?!” he said, clearly confused. Peter simply stood by the window, his eyes red. They looked at each other, keeping eye contact until Stiles’ wolf whined and he looked away. “What are you doing here Peter?” he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady and not betray that Peter’s scent was driving him mad.

“I...Derek and I...we needed your research skills. I was...I volunteered and was just going to stay in your room until you got home from school,” Peter clarified. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Such a creeper, Peter,” he mumbled into his pillow. Before either of them could speak again, another wave of heat hit Stiles. He keened and arched forward, inadvertently presenting his ass to Peter. The older wolf let out a growl and Stiles whimpered. “Peter, p-please leave. M-my dad’s on his way home to t-take me to a Heat C-clinic.” the young boy stuttered, lowering himself to lay evenly on his mattress.

“Do you really want me to leave?” Peter asked, eyes still red and his nostrils flaring. Stiles looked at him, mouth agape. Peter strutted towards him, taking his jacket off and dropping it on the floor. When Peter was right in front of him, the older man grabbed the omega’s chin and tilted his face up to look at him. “Stiles,” he began. “Do you really want me to leave?”

Stiles inhaled in a staccato rhythm before answering. “N-no. No. Please, please don’t leave me Peter. Please don’t leave me Alpha!” Stiles begged, getting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Peter’s thighs. He nuzzled his face against the steadily-growing bulge in Peter’s pants. The Alpha carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair, shushing him. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. Stiles whimpered against his cock and Peter moaned, his hand tightening a little in Stiles’s hair. The omega mewled. “What do you need?” Peter asked, trying his best to keep his wolf at bay for the time being.

“Need your cock, please Alpha!” Stiles begged. He began to lick Peter’s cloth-covered cock. Peter groaned but pulled Stiles’ head back. Stiles sobbed.

“Sh, sh, I’m just going to take my pants off, little omega, okay?” Peter said, petting Stiles’ head. Stiles nuzzled his hand and watched avidly as Peter slipped his jeans and boxers off his legs. Before they even hit the ground, Stiles had his mouth around Peter, moaning and drooling all over his stiff cock. Peter growled and thrust into Stiles’ warm mouth. “That’s it Stiles. Good boy.” Peter praised and Stiles gagged himself on Peter, taking him down to the base. Peter praised the gods that he was more than just a man, because otherwise, he would have come. Instead, he held Stiles’ head tightly and kept him there. Stiles whimpered a moment later and Peter chuckled. “That’s right, Stiles. Smell your Alpha. Know my scent, memorize it.” Peter said. He let go of Stiles who pulled back abruptly and sucked in huge gulps of air. When their eyes connected again, both sets were glazed over with lust. The spell was broken when Stiles moaned as another heat wave crashed through him. He leaned forward and slurped Peter’s cock down like it was his job. Peter let him do what he wanted, just talking him through it.  
“That’s it little omega. Get my cock nice and wet for your pretty hole.”  
“Good boy, Stiles. You’re doing so well, pleasing your Alpha.”  
“Such a good little cockslut.”  
“Pull off.” Peter said, but Stiles didn’t listen. Before Peter could command him to pull off, Stiles dug his tongue into Peter’s slit and the older man was gone. He came down Stiles’ throat, pulling out near the end so he could mark his omega’s face. Peter groaned as he watched Stiles scoop the cum off his face and into his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Once finished, he grinned proudly up at Peter who couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good little omega.”

*.*.*

By the time Peter was hard again, Stiles was already laying face-down on his bed, three long, skinny fingers buried in his slick hole. Peter got on the bed behind him and pulled the fingers out. Stiles cried but Peter pet his back.

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I’m going to fill you up, now.” Peter reassured, lining up his hard cock with Stiles’ glistening ass. He slipped easily inside and they both groaned as Peter bottomed out. Peter stilled, allowing Stiles time to adjust. When he was ready, Stiles clenched his muscles around Peter, causing the older man to growl. He gripped Stiles’ hips tightly and began pistoning in and out of him. Stiles’ moans and pleas filled the air. Peter grinned ferally as he leaned down, covering Stiles in him and caging him in. He put his lips to the omega’s ear. “What do you want, Stiles? What do you need?” And the floodgates opened.

“Knot me, Peter, please! Want you to breed me, fill me with your pups! Want you to come in me so much my stomach bloats then shove a plug in and keep me full! Need you to go harder, want bruises, want to wear your marks! Want everyone to know who my Alpha is, who I belong to! Need you to own me, Alpha!” Stiles begged, almost wailed. Peter could no longer hold his wolf back. He pulled up from Stiles’ back and situated himself on his knees. Once he felt secure in his position, he pulled Stiles up by his hair. The younger man keened as his back landed against Peter’s chest. Peter used the hand that had pulled him up and wrapped it around Stiles’ neck, not tightly, but in a possessive manner. His other arm fell around Stiles’ waist, claws digging into his hip. He pressed his lips against Stiles’ ear once more.

“Going to breed you so good, Stiles. Going to keep you full of my pups or my cum, always. There will be no question as to who this cute little omega ass belongs to. You are mine, Stiles, MINE!” Peter rumbled. “The whole world will be able to smell my cum in you, on you. I’ll own you, Stiles, I’ll keep you so good, so happy. Get you a pretty collar to wear around your pale throat, maybe a leash. My good little omega pet, hm? No more…” Peter grunted. “No more furniture for you, always keep you on your knees. Where you belong, isn’t it pet? Belong on your knees for me, mouth always open and hole always prepared. Because **I’M YOUR ALPHA!** ” Peter roared, shoving his knot into Stiles’ ass and digging his teeth into the meat of Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles screamed his release and the pair collapsed into a blissful heap on Stiles bed.


End file.
